iwufandomcom-20200213-history
Eyjólfur Páll Jónsson
This is an Icelandic name. The last name is patronymic, not a family name; this person is referred to by the given name ''Eyjólfur. 'Eyjólfur Páll Jónsson (February 4th 1947–) was the 4th President of Styrkuria from February 8th, 1987 to August 23rd, 2018 after William Espanto won the next election in 2018. He was also a Politician in Icelandic SSR in Soviet Scandinavia. Early life and career Eyjólfur Páll Jónsson was born on February 4th, 1947 in Reykjavik, Icelandic SSR, Soviet Union, to his father: Jón Ólafsson and his mother: Katrin Hrafnsdóttir. He had three siblings: Kristofer (b. 1942), Viktor (b. 1961), and Hekla (b. 1968). He was the second oldest of the 4. When he was 7, his family moved to Styrkuria, he graduated in Vladimir Lenin's University in 1963 after studying in Law and Politics. At age 20, he had started writing newspapers for the Soviet Union's official newspaper, Pravda, in 1969, he joined the Styrkurian Communist Party and CPSU at age 22. He was horrified at the Starvation of Men which had become worse by Ivan Zhanova, he was even shocked at the government response during the 1970 Styrkurian Protests. In 1971, Eyjólfur married Guðrún Gísladóttir, whose father was arrested for protesting against the government. At first, Guðrún rejected Eyjólfur's marriage proposal, fearing that her family background would ruin Eyjólfur's party career. These fears were well justified; many other couples lost their lives for the same reason. They had 5 children: Benedikt (b. 1972), Þórdís (b. 1976), Elisabet (b. 1977), Jökull (b. 1982) and Sigurður (b. 1987). President of Styrkuria (1987-2018) '''Rise to Power The newly independent republic of Styrkuria announced it would have elections immediately after independence, Eyjólfur announced he would run for President, and after winning 70% of the vote he became President on February 8th, 1987. First-term During his first term, he called on many countries to import food and agricultural materials to Styrkuria after the Starvation of Men Genocide and the genocide ended in 1994, 2 years after he was re-elected. 1997 Re-election in 1997, he won a third term after having 75% of the vote, when he was re-elected he announced he would bring back Styrkurian Culture and the Styrkurian language, he rapidly fought against corruption and made economic growth in Styrkuria, making Styrkuria one of the richest economies in the world, he removed Russian-like surnames in the country, as Styrkuria was Styrkurian and not Russian. He announced the country would have good relations with the west and the Russian Confederation, however, he wanted Styrkuria to stay Neutral from International Conflicts, as he knew it would cause horrible instability for Styrkuria. 2002 Re-election In 2002, he was given a fourth term after winning 80% of the vote, during his term he announced new elections for Parliament, and the people were free to vote who would be the next chairman of parliament. in 2003, he funded police education and since then many policemen are talented and crime has been decreasing since then. in 2005, he updated the healthcare system and made it free, this was seen as a good thing by most Styrkurians. 2007 Re-election in 2007, he got a fifth term after winning 70% of the vote, during his 20th year in office he made a new law that would restrict the use of drugs in Styrkuria, this was given with Positive Reactions. in 2008, a failed assassination attempt was directed at Eyjólfur while at a State Visit to Paris in NFR to have talks with President Francois Vuillermoz, the bullet failed to shoot and the would-be assassinator was arrested. in 2010, he announced he would run for re-election in 2 years. 2012 re-election and limitation of the Autocracy law in 2012, he was given a sixth term, and during this time, he decided to limit down the autocracy law, and he passed a law making both Soviet and Nazi symbols illegal in the country. in 2015, another failed assassination attempt was directed at Eyjólfur, while he was having a state visit to Syktyvkar, Komi Republic. This time it was a Bomb, however, the bomb failed to explode. And the would-be assassinator was arrested. Final Term in 2016, he announced he would run for a seventh term, and in 2017 he won the elections. in 2018 however, he announced he would officially resign his office, following new democratic elections, after William Rivera Espanto was elected President, Eyjólfur resigned on August 23rd, 2018. Ending his 31-year rule in office. Later life Since he left office in 2018, Eyjólfur is currently living in his home with his wife. He spends his time writing books and studying his family's history, he also takes vacations to other countries. Criticism Although he was favored by most Styrkurians, he was met with Opposition, various organizations criticized him for corruption and authoritarianism. 2011 Akureyri protests On June 13th, 2011. Protests erupted in Akureyri against Eyjólfur for Political corruption, Authoritarianism, Vote-rigging, and Abuse of power, Police clashed against protestors for trying to overthrow the government, the protests became more violent following the 2012 election which was considered rigged by international organizations, Eyjólfur responded with "These protests were set up by Russia to then eventually annex Styrkuria, you could tell they were Russians."Category:Leaders